


It's About Time!

by Sabineholterman



Category: Anne of Avonlea (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: This story will be a continuation of where the Kevin Sullivan movies left off right after Anne and Gil get engaged. The story will be about Avonlea’s reaction to finding out that Anne and Gil have finally gotten it together. Anne/Gil





	1. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gil get engaged.

It's About Time!  
by SabineHolterman

Summary: This story will be a continuation of where the Kevin Sullivan movies left off right after Anne and Gil get engaged. The story will be about Avonlea's reaction to finding out that Anne and Gil have finally gotten it together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda…

 

Chapter One: The Proposal

As Anne held onto Gil she realized that right at this moment in her life everything felt right. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. That indefinable feeling where every part of her life felt perfect and in order. She thought she had found that moment in Kingsport while working for Morgan Harris, but when he had proposed to her the night of the winter ball she had realized that that moment had yet to come. Now she knew it was here. Standing on the very bridge with Gil's arms around her where she had refused him once before. She started to laugh when she realized where they were.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked as he pulled away from Anne.

"Oh nothing. Do you realize where we are?"

It took Gil a moment before he remembered what had happened on the bridge three years earlier. "Oh yeah. This is where I asked you to marry me the first time."

"Yes." Anne said and laughed a little as she looked into her fiancé's eyes.

"You know you pretty much broke my heart that day." Gill said and pulled Anne's hands into her own.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Anne apologized and rested her head up against Gil's chest. "I was just so afraid to admit my feelings for you." She was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying to Gil, "Well now you are stuck with me, and there is no way your getting rid of me."

"Is that right?" Gil asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Anne said with all finality. "Now walk me back to Green Gables, I have to get ready for the bonfire and I don't want you to catch another chill."

"Yes Ma'am." Gil gave in and put Anne's hand in his before walking back down the bridge.

As they walked shoulder to shoulder down the path Anne felt as though she would never stop smiling, for how happy she was. Just being near him as they walked silently along made her happier then she had been in a long time.

When they made it to the front gate of Green Gables, Anne could just imagine Rachel Lynde peering out the window to see what was happening among the people of Avonlea. She laughed at the thought and knew even though she and Gil would want to keep their engagement secret for awhile, with Rachel knowing it wouldn't stay secret for long.

"So are you going to tell Marilla?" Gil asked and looked into Anne's eyes. Gil had always said that next her carrot colored hair, Anne's eyes were the most beautiful thing about her.

"I suppose I better. I would rather she hear the news from me than from Rachel Lynde." Anne answered and pointed to where the curtain was pulled back in the front parlor window. Gil and Anne both laughed as a second later the curtain fell back in place, and the lamp light in the parlor quickly diminished.

"So can I see you tomorrow morning?" Gil asked.

"Well we are going to be out late, so how about you come for a late lunch tomorrow. Around 2:00? That will give me time to prepare and Marilla time to adjust." Anne suggested.

"All right, 2:00 it is. Have a great time at the bonfire. I'll see you tomorrow." Gil agreed and kissed Anne one more time before walking back in the direction of his home.  
Anne watched Gil walk away admiring the fine figure her fiancé possessed, hardly able to wait for lunch the next day.


	2. The Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tells Rachel Lynde and Marilla about her engagement and they are not that surprised.

It's About Time  
by SabineHolterman

 

Chapter Two: The Gossip

Anne knew what she was in for as soon as she stepped into Green Gables, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She was happier than she had ever felt in her whole life and she didn't want to have to hide it from anyone. Especially Marilla. When she opened the door, Anne heard Rachel's voice get louder as though she was trying to hide the fact that she was spying on the happenings outside of Green Gables.

"Nice of you to finally show up Anne." Catherine teased when Anne walked into the kitchen. "I was beginning to think you had abandoned me and I wasn't going to have to go to the bonfire."

"Catherine there is no way that you are not going to that party, I intend to set you up tonight if it's the last thing I do tonight." Anne declared. "Let me go up and change and then we will leave."

"Oh Anne." Rachel whined and had a look on her face as though she just had to know something or she would bust. "You can't leave us all hanging. We saw you out with Gilbert Blythe, and you need to tell us the good news. Assuming there is good news?" She said the last part slowly realizing she could have been getting all excited over something that could have been not pleasant at all.

"Well…" Anne started with a straight face, but then couldn't hold it in and grinning ran over to where Marilla was sitting. "Oh Marilla I am as happy as can be. I feel like all my life ambitions are have been fulfilled and I am a grand lady immersed in riches and treasures all around me."

"Things went well I assume?" Marilla sarcastically asked, knowing the answer. After raising Anne for eight years Marilla was proud to say she was able to decipher Anne's statements about the state of her life and rather fluently to.

"Well I am very happy to be telling all of you because you are all some of my dearest friends and family, but Gilbert came by to see me. We went for a walk across the pond, talked about a few things, and…" Anne hesitated for a moment trying to gather the right words in her head. "Gil asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

Anne had expected a multitude of congratulations to go up around the kitchen, but only received smiles from Catherine and Marilla, and one shocking declaration from Rachel.  
"Well it's about time!" Rachel declared with a huff. "What did I tell you Marilla, Anne and Gilbert have been set for each other since they were young. It nice of you to finally come to your senses and realize it."

"Yes I think we all knew when you broke that slate over his head the first day of school." Marilla joined in the teasing and then started to laugh.

"You did what?" Catherine asked amazed and yet not amazed at what she was hearing.

"It really is not that big a deal now but at the time it was the most tragic thing I could have done at the age of twelve." Anne laughed as the memories came flooding back. "I had just started my first day of school in Avonlea, and I was the only one with red hair. When I was younger I was a little more sensitive about my hair color and hated when anyone criticized it."

"A little?" Rachel asked gave her a look.

"Oh all right, I was extremely sensitive about my hair and hated when anyone said anything. So there I am working during my first day, and Gil keeps trying to get my attention, by throwing little stones at my head, and calling me carrots. I tried to ignore him, but when he pulled my braid and called me carrots I snapped. I jumped up screamed out how dare you, and broke his slate over his head."

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did; and I didn't forgive him until a few years ago I was so stubborn." Anne laughed.

"Well I am very happy for you, and I know you and Gil are going to live long good lives together." Marilla said and smiled. "But, you need to get going if you are going to get to that bonfire tonight."

"Oh yes!" Anne exclaimed and jumped up from her seat in the kitchen. "Give ten minutes and we can leave."

Later on when people ran into Anne at the bonfire, they could see that something was different. She was truly happy but they didn't know why.

Oh man! I hate endings. They always feel so weak to me. Anyways please read and review and Have a Great Day!


End file.
